lonelygirl15fandomcom-20200213-history
Bree
(Deceased) | trait = + | birthday = | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = Russia | relationships = | lg15 = 10064 | youtube = lonelygirl15 | revver = lonelygirl15 | myspace = lonelygurl15 | forum-posts = lonelygirl15 | actor = Jessica Lee Rose | first = First Blog / Dorkiness Prevails | last = Whatever Happened To lonelygirl15? | series = LG15 }} Bree Avery (born Bronislava, October 26th, 1989 — August 3rd, 2007) a.k.a. lonelygirl15 was the original star of the Lonelygirl15 video series, best friend (and sometimes love interest) to Daniel (a.k.a. Danielbeast) and queen of the "Proving Science Wrong" skits. The backstory of this vivacious young homeschooler began shrouded in mystery, as each episode revealed bits and pieces of her life and activities. All of her initial videos took place in her bedroom, but she left home on the run from the Order in November 2006. It was believed that Bree died after finally completing the Ceremony in August 2007. However, this is called into question in June 2016 when she appears in a new video where it's implied she survived the ritual. Background In "Mysteries of My Past... REVEALED!", Bree gave a little rundown of all her travels. According to Bree, she was born in America, and moved to New Zealand when she was eight years old where she picked up a bit of Maori http://www.lg15.com/lonelygirl15/forum/viewtopic.php?f=88&t=2649&p=55813&hilit=#p55813. While there, her family lived in a commune next to a small town. At age ten, Bree's family visited the Northern Territory of Australia. At the age of twelve, they moved to Nottinghamshire England, and resided there for two years. After England, they finally settled down in their Californian home in the United States. Schooling Bree mentioned many times in her early video that she was homeschooled, but she also revealed that she had previously attended a traditional public school at least two times. Her first school was in New Zealand, where she was removed after her parents witnessed a lack of discipline. Her second attempt at public school was in the U.S. where she made two friends, Cassie and Daniel. Cassie was uncomfortable with Bree's religion and stopped hanging out with her after she left school. Daniel and Bree stayed best friends. Bree's parents removed her from the school when she became the subject of ridicule, rumors, and hostilities from fellow classmates. In "Poor Pluto" Bree says that students made fun of her for asking too many astronomy questions in a science class. They started calling her Stargirl and when she continued asking questions they suggested she was having a relationship with the teacher. Daniel later said in "I Want to Take Bree to a Party!" that he hadn't thought the teasing was that big of a deal. Bree had remarked in comments to her YouTube videos that she'd like to go back to public school. Bree loved learning, and was interested in astronomy, quantum physics, history, and evolution. Her studies were quite advanced for a secondary education level. The Fake Ceremony Bree posted her first video on June 16, 2006 on the video sharing site YouTube. With the help of her best friend Daniel, she opened her life to thousands of viewers on YouTube. While her first five videos were playful, she was willing to post "My Parents Suck...", opening her feelings to several viewers. Tensions began to run high between Daniel and Bree when she was asked to perform a ceremony later in the fall as a part of religion. Along with several other fans, Daniel was curious that the Ceremony was nothing good, and began to follow Bree and her Helper, Lucy to see if something was afoot. After posting videos of himself following her, Bree got angry at Daniel for stalking her, and asked him not to do it anymore. Nevertheless, Daniel remained worried about Bree and continued to follow her. Bree explained that she had to undergo rigorous preparation for the Ceremony. She had a special diet, took iron supplements, received injections of a then undisclosed substance, learned the rare language of Enochian and practiced exercises and walking steps with her new helper Lucy. The reasons for many aspects of her preparation remain unclear. Her injections, and supplements in particular, sparked the curiosity of many viewers. On October 12th, 2006, Daniel followed Bree to a nearby forest where he believed he witnessed her performing the Ceremony. Bree's videos following the event appeared to have confirmed this, until Daniel and fans noticed she still had gauze on her arm, meaning she was still receiving injections, which began to raise questions. These questions were validated when Bree posted the video "I Lied To Daniel", where she admitted that the event that took place on October 12th was nothing more than a fake Ceremony to draw Daniel into the open. It was this that began to make Bree question her faith. Bree went to her parents for help, and they told her she didn't have to perform the Ceremony. While Bree's parents were supportive, the higher ups of her faith - the Deacons - felt that it was unacceptable to back out of the Ceremony because it was too late to find a replacement. As a result, Bree's parents told her to stay at Daniel's until they discussed with the Deacons further. Little did Bree and Daniel know that the Deacons would actually take her parents with them soon after. With a note hidden in Purple Monkey from her father telling her to leave the house with Daniel, Bree began her life on the run from the Order. Life On the Run While they originally traveled from motel to motel, both Bree and Daniel became desperate enough to where they began living off the streets. Unsure of what to so next, and finally breaking down, the two asked for advice on what to do. Gemma, Bree's friend from England told them it would be best if they simply went home. A new face, Jonas, suggested they come stay with him, for he had a large empty house to himself and enough money to help them out. While Bree wanted to go to Jonas immediately, Daniel thought it was best to ask their friends on lonelygirl15.com, who have been following Bree and Daniel via their video blogs since the beginning. After coming to a vote, fans suggested that it was best if they both go to Jonas. As they arrived at the meeting area, Daniel decided that he wasn't willing to go to Jonas', despite what Bree or their online friends had chosen. The day ended with Bree going with Jonas and Daniel heading home. However, by Christmas morning, Daniel had changed his mind and joined Bree and Jonas. While with Jonas, Bree made contact with her father, who left a coded message, telling her that he had to meet her alone. Soon after Christmas, Bree went to meet him, when she disappeared. Daniel and Jonas managed to crack the code just in time to catch up with Bree and her father. They were able to rescue Bree, but her father was shot and killed by members of the Order. Before her father died however, he provided her with information on why the Order wanted Bree to perform the Ceremony. It was also revealed that Bree's father was trying to make Bree undesirable to the Order by giving her the injections. After her father's death, Bree stated that she wouldn't be talking to her mother anytime soon - yet it was undetermined whether this was because she was upset that her parents lied to her, if she was unable to contact her due to safety concerns, or if perhaps she was a loyal high ranking member of the Order. After that murderous day, the trio went back to Jonas's house where Bree refused to talk about what happened for several days. Bree also rejected Daniel's attempts to advance their on-and-off relationship, which Daniel reacted by going to "Pins & Pints", trying to meet the local girls but only getting drunk. On his second trip to Pins & Pints, Daniel was kidnapped by the Order and held ransom to force Bree into performing the Ceremony. With the help of Tachyon and Brother, Bree and Jonas were able to rescue Daniel. However, the Order soon found the location of Jonas's home, and they were forced to flee to a cabin. While there, Bree began to believe that Jonas was part of the Order. Before she knew the truth, she tied Jonas up and was willing to leave him at the cabin; however Jonas proved Bree wrong and much apologizing ensued. In early March, the trio decided to stay with Jonas's Aunt Alex for a short time. They soon found out, though, that Alex was part of the Order. Leaving Alex, the trio traveled to Las Vegas where they were captured by a Shadow, then drugged, and interrogated by members of the Order. After escaping, they decided to follow Alex to Mexico. There, they learned from her that the Order no longer needed Bree. They soon fled Mexico to an old Resistance bunker in the second half of April, where Bree began to search out the possibility that the Order had found another girl to perform the Ceremony. Coming to the conclusion that the Order had chosen Julia Anderson to perform the Ceremony, the three friends journeyed to Zavalla, Texas to try and stop her. There, she met up with Taylor and Sarah, who were willing to help Bree save Julia. Unfortunately, Julia contacted the Order and Bree agreed to go with them in Julia's stead. After her surrender, Bree was apparently brainwashed and filmed promotional videos for the Hymn of One. While Bree was apparently content with fellow members of the Hymn of One, there appeared to be someone on the inside communicating to Daniel and Jonas. Daniel and Jonas utilized the clues from this mysterious informant, successfully rescuing Bree from the Order, although against her will. Initially after the rescue, she seemed unresponsive and brainwashed, but after a few days, she appeared to regain control over her mind. She briefly began a relationship with Jonas, but then immediately fled and returned to the Hymn of One willingly. The Ceremony After reuniting with the Hymn of One, Bree began making more recruitment videos (which continued to have coded messages). It became clear that she was being prepared for the Ceremony once more, and that there was little time for her friends to save her. In her final recruitment video, Bree claimed that she felt joy, as well as encouragement from her deceased father. She also had reunited with her mother while staying with fellow Hymn of One members. Bree revealed that her mother had a role in preparing her for the Ceremony. Though her friends did everything in their power to rescue her, on August 3rd, 2007, Bree completed the Ceremony. It was revealed that the Ceremony was nothing but a ploy for the young girl's blood to be collected and administered into an elder from the Order, which resulted in her death. The tragic day ended in a further revelation as Jonas received a voice message from Bree for him and Daniel. In the message, Bree revealed that she was aware of her actions and that she decided to perform the Ceremony to protect Daniel and Jonas because she loved them both. A recurring theory among fans, once raised by the LaRezisto videos in Season 2, is that Bree may still be alive. Family The Averys In "How My Parents Met", Bree revealed that her mother and father met in London during the intermission of the play Rosencrantz & Guildenstern Are Dead. Apparently the two got into a heated argument about the central theme of the play and (according to Bree) her father, Drew Avery, was "smitten like a kitten". In the same episode, Bree also divulged that her father studied medicine at . Bree's mother, Elizabeth Avery, was later revealed to have studied at the University of Edinburgh with Gemma's mother, having at least one class of philosophy with her. It was there that Bree's mother became introduced to the Hymn of One. It appeared obvious that her parents were strictly religious. This was one reason that Bree was homeschooled. In the video, "Learning To Drive", Bree told Daniel that her parents are not the Order of Denderah, presumably a reference to her religion. Birth Parents In "My Dad Said...", viewers learned that Bree's parents were not actually her biological parents. This was apparently revealed to Bree soon before her father was shot, and may have been what she and her father were talking about in "The Unthinkable Happened". Because she was still mourning for the loss of the man she knew as her father, Bree wasn't very open and didn't discuss her thoughts of the fact that the people she called her parents weren't her biological parents. It has been confirmed that baby girls who are trait positive are adopted by HoO members to be raised for the Ceremony. It is revealed in the fourth part of Bloodlines (the finale to Season 2) that Bree was born to a young mother in Russia, and was originally named Bronislava. She and her sister, Gina, were purchased by Verdus and taken to America. Bree went to the Averys to be raised as their own, and Gina was given to Dr. Hart for use as a test subject. Friends Traveling around the world at a young age and being homeschooled essentially denied Bree having many friends. While in England, she became good friends with a dog. Bree revealed that the dog was her only friend when living there (The dog's owner, was later revealed to be Gemma) During her venture into high school, she befriended a young woman named Cassie, who was in Daniel's class (although he claimed he didn't recognize the name). Bree says that everyone made fun of Cassie and that they used to walk around the track together. They initially spent time together, but Cassie was uncomfortable with Bree's religion. Cassie and Bree also got into trouble one time for prank calling, a past time that Cassie apparently enjoyed more than Bree. After Bree returned to homeschooling, she and Cassie stopped spending time together. As a result of Bree's solitude, she had befriended many stuffed animals. Bree's stuffed animal friends were P. Monkey, Owen, and Thor, and she utilized them as puppets or props in various episodes. During a party in the Summer of 2006, Bree met Daniel's Friends Paul and Andrea. She liked them a lot and the foursome made plans to go bowling together. It is unclear if they ever went bowling. Since being on the road for several months, it is became clear she had two confident friends in Daniel and Jonas. Her friendship with them (along with the death of her father) had slowly made her lose interest in her stuffed animal friends. Before being taken by the Order Bree befriended Taylor, and became acquainted with Taylor's sister too. Notes Religion Main Articles: The Order, The Hymn of One, The Ceremony Not much is known for sure about Bree's religion, which was the source of a great deal of debate because of its role in The Ceremony. Fans initially speculated that it was related to Thelema, but this was dismissed by Gemma in "Learning Egyptian", who claimed that it is not a religion at all. Rather, Bree's "religion" was a front for a secret society known as the Order. That said religion has since been revealed to be called The Hymn of One. *'Diet' In order to participate in The Ceremony Bree had to eat a special diet. *'Bree's injections' For a discussion of Bree's injections go here. Bree was also taking Iron pills which were thought to be a compliment to the injections. Bree's bedroom Most of the early Lonelygirl15 videos took place in Bree's bedroom. Because her camera was on her computer, and her computer faced one side of the room, we normally only saw one side of the room. In the video "What Did Daniel and Dad Talk About?", the webcam was carried by Bree as she followed Daniel around the room, helping us see every angle of her room. The only good shot we might ever get of Bree's workstation (her desk and computer) is at the right, a snapshot taken from the video. Etymology *Bree is the anglicized form of the Irish Gaelic female name Brígh, which means "power" or "high." Fans began to speculate that Bree's name may refer to her importance to the Order in that it may be that her Ceremony was designed as an initiation into a high position entailing power. *Alternatively, the video "What Did Daniel and Dad Talk About?" makes an implicit link between the name Bree and Brie cheese. *Since the confirmation of Bree's last name, fans have noted that Bree's full name (Bree Avery) is a play on the word "bravery." *In the Season 2 Finale, it was revealed that Bree's first name was once Bronislava. The feminine form of Bronislaw, the name contains the Slavic elements bron (meaning "protection") and slav (meaning "glory").BRONISŁAW. Behind the Name; the etymology and history of first names See also *Theories about Bree *Bree's timeline References Category:Members of the Hymn of One